Dear Aniki,
by 11X.d
Summary: Sasuke writes a letter to his late brother concerning their past, and their future. R


Author's Note: This drabble may contain spoilers for those who do not keep up with the manga. Please keep that in mind before reading it. Otherwise, enjoy~

* * *

Aniki, I still have questions for you. Questions that won't or rather- can't- be answered by Madara or anyone else. Madara seems to know more about you than I, and more about the foundation of Konoha and all its lies that surround it, those lies that I once believed in. Despite all of his knowledge I doubt he nixed the surface of your thoughts.

I'm still confused about this entire ordeal to be completely honest and even more confused about who exactly you were. Frankly, your memories of a kind brother are faint, or rather they grew fainter and lessened as my hatred for your grew during the years. Now your memory brings me a mixture of confusion, rage, and regret.

Who are you beyond all else and what kicks did you get for making your destiny so disgusting? How great of a joy did you feel for living for the larger cause? What kind of a sick twisted genius are you? Do you not regret your decisions?

I doubt you do. But I regret your decisions, deeply. I'm not such the peace loving man that you might have been, if Madara's description about you is correct. To be remembered in history as a villain and to be falsely portrayed, doesn't it make you burn in rage? Twist in mortification?

It may not make you turn in your grave but it sickens me. I despise the fact that you were the sacrifice. And even more so loathe the fact that the truth of you will never be told. You might want it that way, but I can't stand it. The fact that my brother sacrificed himself for the greater good and would be written down as a criminal who brought havoc to the world, I won't allow it.

You twisted my destiny in to your own accord Aniki; or rather my destiny was created by the same people who have created yours, Konoha's founders.

I still can't completely grasp the fact that you lived and sacrificed for the greater good. I believe you'll understand why. I lived so many years believing you were the criminal and I lived till this day to kill you. But rather, things turned out to be completely opposite, rather than you being the person to take everything away from me, you were the one to give me a chance at life. The irony of that shakes me.

Despite what you may have wished aniki, I cannot live the peaceful life you wished for me to live. I cannot pay my respect to you by abiding according to your wishes. I, however, will pay my respects to you in a different manner.

I'm going to revive you aniki. I'm going to renew your dignity and rewrite history to your heroism and to the doom of the damned fire village. I'll awake everyone's mind from the twisted illusions created by the founder's of Konoha and take vengeance for you with their blood. Mark my words aniki I'll shatter the society's illusions of truth and give them a taste of the irony that you have lived in. I'll take vengeance on them for sacrificing you in such an absolute manner.

I have a plan, a plan that you surely will disapprove of. I'm going to start an assassination and it's dedicated in your honor. The group that I formed, Hawk, its original purpose was to destroy you, as you probably know. Hawk's purpose changed. Its new rationale is to annihilate Konoha to the ground.

You used to watch me often when I was a child, with a forlorn yet sentimental look in your eyes at most times. You probably have spent all your life watching me, without me knowing most of the times. I was ignorant to the world back then but now my eyes have opened and I'm asking you to observe me once more. Observe me eradicate that god forsaken fire village and all those who damned you, with laughing eyes.

Aniki, you protected my life throughout all this time. Let me protect and restore the honor of your name. Your flesh may have perished but your name will live on forever, not as a villain, but as a hero. I'll make sure to that.

Until then, aniki, rest in peace.


End file.
